Keep your eyes open, and your mouth shut
by dazzledcullen
Summary: STRAIN TO REMAIN has been touring for awhile, after their concert they're headed to Fresno, California. But someone else is too, is someone stocking lead singer Chris? and what do they mean by "If you make it there alive?" 1stfanfic. Read&review.


**Yes yes, my first fanfiction.**

**This story came to me randomly and i thought it was a good idea :)**

**please read and review.**

**I'll only write more if i actually know people are reading it,**

**and to tell if they're reading is by getting reviews D:**

**lol, this story actually gets quite good, to say so myself.**

**thanks.**

**-j**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"WOOOOO I LOVE YOU STRAIN TO REMAIN!"**

**"MARRY ME BRIAN!!!"  
"I LOVE YOU ALEXXX!!"**

We all climbed into our tour bus before the fans ate us whole.

"that was a rough one" i said outloud, not minding if anyone was listening.

"yeah, no kidding, they're like monsters, even worse" bandmember Tommy chimed.

" i honestly think we need to cancell the next show, and just take a day off, or a break.. you know

what i mean?" i said as the bus started rolling. We've been on tour for about a month and a half,

everyday new city, new crazy fans, no rest. i cant take it anymore.

"suck it up." my bestfriend and guitarist said in a sharp voice. He must of been tired, and when he

gets in these moods, the best thing to do is ignore him, and give him space.

"be nice, Alex!" Tommy said.

"you commited to this remember? He commited to this! yes? everyone remembers?" yes, yes i do remember, we were so excited that day.. now all i want to do is go home.

I hate when Alex tries to be the mom of the group, it really gets to me.

"yeah, you're just tired, it will be fine, dont worry." james said. He was always the most uplifting

positive one.

"yeah yeah, you'll be fine go to sleep." Brian said as he layed down in his bunk.

The band met in highschool, and we've been waiting for our big break.

We got it, and i no longer want it.

"alright." i whined and got out our flyer thats been handed out all over the nation.

"so where are we going next?"

"lets see..."

TASTE OF FREEDOM TOUR 08'

COME SEE: STRAIN TO REMAIN

WITH SPECIAL GUESTS:

THINK TWICE

AFTERSHOCK

LEFT FOR DEATH

AND

RAINY RIDE HOME

5/6- Santa Fe, New Mexico

5/7- Albuquerque, New Mexico

5/8- Flagstaff, Arizona

5/9- Glendale, Arizona

5/10- Long Beach, California

5/11- Fresno, California

5/12- Sacramento, California

5/13- Reno, Navada

5/14- Las Vegas, Navada

5/16- Salt Lake City, Utah

5/17- Denver, Colorado

5/18- Casper, wyoming

5/19- Napa, Idaho

5/20- Seattle, Washington

5/21- Tacoma, Washington

5/22- Bilings, Montana

5/23- Bismark, North Dakota

5/24- Rapid City, South Dakota

5/25- Lincoln, Nebraska

5/26- Kasas city, Missouri

5/27- Norman, Oklahoma

5/28- Austin, Texas

5/29- Houston, Texas

6/1- Dallas, Texas

Yes, two tours, no breaks. Just peachy.

Strain to Remain has been on for months.

"Fresno, California." i said to Tommy who wasnt paying attention to me, but the outside

world passing us.

Dont ask me how the busdriver dude got us to these gigs on time, it took awhile, thats for sure,

but somehow everytime we wake up, we're at our destination.

I went over to my bunk and sat there, not knowing if i should take a shower or just hit the hay and not waist any precious sleeping time.

i decided to sleep.

i layed on my pillow and heard a strange sound.

kind of like paper.

I lifted the pillow and found a little green paper folded 8 times.

I open the paper and it says

"I'LL SEE YOU SOON, MY GOOD FRIEND.

FRESNO HERE I COME.. IF YOU ACTUALLY MAKE IT THERE ALIVE."

It had this creepy drawing of a man with no head and a flailing monster.

"what the heck.."

it was signed: JL

"JL..?"

How did someone get on the bus? and how did they know were going to Fresno?  
Are they fans? Did they see the flyer? and how could they get past the bus driver?

And what do they mean about making it there alive.. This must have been a stupid joke.

Alex was watching me closely, then eyed the paper.

I quickly put it back under my pillow.

Then the bus came to a complete stop.

I look out the window but it was to dark to see anything.

Nothing but tree's and road is all i could see.

"whats wrong?" i asked the bus driver who was turning around.

"we've got a problem.."


End file.
